2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Gift Season - HHW Users)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive, record-breaking time in which tropical cyclones form in the North Atlantic Ocean. This year nearly for the most active on record alongside 2005, and had the most hurricanes and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-simpson scale) ever recorded. 2017 was also the first tropical cyclone season anywhere in which the first hypercane appeared - having been the final storm of the season, and ultimately the strongest and most destructive tropical cyclone in history; the system being named Thomas. Dates that conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean are from June 1st to November 30th, however, the season effectively ran year-round due to persistent storm activity. An unusually record high number of pre-season storms formed - at least sixteen tropical cyclones were assigned a name, and a further eleven attained hurricane status during this time. The reason for such activity cannot be adequately and fully explained. According to the United States National Hurricane Center of Miami, Florida, a strong La Niña formed in the Eastern Pacific in the latter half of 2016, and persisted well into 2017. Typically, a La Niña lessens wind shear over the North Atlantic, thus improving conditions for tropical cyclone development. In addition, sea-surface temperatures were said to have reached an all-time high, with waters of at least 52 degrees Celsius in the Caribbean Sea. In addition, the Gulf of Mexico, Main Development Region, Gulf Stream, and subtropical Atlantic were all reported to have well above-average SSTs. Finally, in the latter half of 2016, the Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation (AMO) was found to be positive, thus contributing to the record-warm waters all across the Atlantic. These factors are likely heavy contributors to the record activity across the Atlantic. 2017 is also the only Atlantic hurricane season on record alongside 2005 and 2010 to surpass the Western Pacific in terms of activity - typically the West Pacific averages 26 named storms per year while the Atlantic averages only 12. The year's typhoon season saw above-average activity, with the Atlantic surpassing the West Pacific by only two named storms. Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-199_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_200-449_mph id:HY value:pink legend:Hypercane_≥_450_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:22/01/2017 color:C5 text:Anthony from:01/01/2017 till:09/01/2017 color:C1 text:Akio from:02/01/2017 till:13/01/2017 color:C5 text:Bob from:11/01/2017 till:15/01/2017 color:TS text:Billy from:02/02/2017 till:19/02/2017 color:C2 text:Brick from:17/02/2017 till:09/03/2017 color:C5 text:Bumblebee from:05/03/2017 till:21/03/2017 color:C5 text:Collin from:10/03/2017 till:26/03/2017 color:C4 text:Darren from:18/04/2017 till:24/04/2017 color:TS text:Dane from:07/05/2017 till:20/05/2017 color:C5 text:Floyd barset:break from:10/05/2017 till:22/05/2017 color:C3 text:Garfield from:12/05/2017 till:18/05/2017 color:TS text:Hunter from:14/05/2017 till:23/05/2017 color:C3 text:Hypothetical from:20/05/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:C3 text:Jack from:24/05/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:C4 text:James from:01/07/2017 till:17/07/2017 color:C1 text:Jdcomix from:09/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C4 text:Joshua from:10/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C5 text:Keranique from:26/07/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C5 text:Layten from:07/08/2017 till:21/08/2017 color:TS text:Minecraft barset:break from:12/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:TS text:Nuno from:12/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:C3 text:Orlando from:26/08/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C6 text:Ryne from:09/09/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C4 text:Steve from:03/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:TS text:SDT from:13/11/2017 till:25/12/2017 color:HY text:Thomas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:2018 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" January Janaury was exceptionally active, featuring a record number of storms forming in the month: four. The first was Hurricane Anthony, which is the earliest known tropical cyclone formation on record in the Atlantic. In addition, Anthony was the earliest major hurricane on record, and earliest known occurrence of a Category 2, Category 3, Category 4, and Category 5 hurricane. The final records Anthony set were for intensity and longevity. Upon attaining a minimum pressure of 880 millibars at peak, Anthony was the strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, surpassing the record set in 2005 by Hurricane Wilma by only 2 millibars. However, this record would be eclipsed by Hurricane Bob only three days later. Anthony was also the third-longest lived Atlantic tropical cyclone on record, persisting for 22.5 days, in turn making it the longest-lived pre-season tropical cyclone on record. Throughout the path it carved across the Atlantic, Anthony devastated multiple countries as a major hurricane, sometimes just days after Hurricane Bob struck a certain area. Cutting across the Caribbean as a Category 5 hurricane, most severely affected was the island of Jamaica, the Cayman Islands, Cozumel, Quintana Roo, and the United States Gulf Coast, especially Louisiana and Texas. Only hours after Anthony's formation, leftover energy spawned a new tropical disturbance west of Cape Verde. The same day, it rapidly intensified to Hurricane Akio. Akio did not significantly intensify thereafter due to wind shear of 30 knots left in the wake of Hurricane Anthony. Initially predicted to follow a general westerly course along its predecessor, Akio gradually turned to the northwest along the periphery of the subtropical ridge. Attaining a peak intensity of 75 miles per hour, Akio made landfall in Bermuda at this intensity on January 8. Cooler waters induced a post-tropical transition the following day. Only a day after the formation of Akio and Anthony, a rare, late-season tropical wave east of the Leeward Islands began to slowly organize. This system later became known as Hurricane Bob, an extremely powerful Category 5 hurricane. At peak, Bob attained a minimum pressure of 879 millibars with winds of 195 miles per hour, shattering the record set by Hurricane Anthony only three days prior. In addition, Bob's peak wind speeds were the fastest ever recorded in the Atlantic, though both records would be eclipsed by Hurricane Ryne in September. Bob rapidly intensified to a hurricane only a day after forming, plowing through the Leeward Islands at this intensity. Favorable conditions and record-warm SSTs in the Caribbean Sea provided conditions very favorable for rapid intensification. Continuing on a track westward, Bob attained its record peak intensity just off the coast of Belize. On January 10, Bob made landfall in Belize with winds of approximately 180 miles per hour. Within hours of landfall, Bob's core of convection collapsed completely, resulting in explosive weakening to a tropical storm at a rate faster than it intensified. The heavily weakened cyclone emerged over the Bay of Campeche the subsequent day and a experienced a brief burst of re-intensification, attaining a secondary peak intensity of 60 miles per hour. The following day, the system turned subtropical, making landfall in Veracruz with winds of 45 miles per hour. Bob dissipated early the next day over the mountains of Central Mexico. On January 11, a non-tropical area of low-pressure gradually began to organize and produce deep convection. The same day, it gradually attained subtropical characteristics and became a subtropical depression east of the Turks & Caicos. This system, better known as Tropical Storm Billy, later became January's fourth and final named storm. Billy peaked in intensity over the Bahamas, where strong winds and heavy rainfall was reported. Shelving gradually weakened the storm due to land interaction, and it made landfall in southeastern Florida as a disheveled, weak tropical storm with maximum winds of 40 miles per hour. Land interaction further degraded Billy as it turned extratropical and emerged over the Gulf of Mexico. Warm waters fueled re-intensification as Billy attained peak wind speeds of 60 miles per hour, despite remaining a post-tropical cyclone. Turning northwest, Billy then made landfall as a strong extratropical cyclone over New Orleans, Louisiana, bringing torrential rainfall, tornadoes, and severe thunderstorms to the state. This area would be heavily affected by Hurricane Anthony only days later. February Genesis began once again following the emergence of an unusually rare February tropical wave off the coast of Africa. Tracking very slowly to the west, only marginal environmental conditions ensued as the system moved west of Cape Verde. Eventually, this wave consolidated to 'Hurricane Brick '''on February 5. March April May June July August September November Storms Hurricane Anthony (Sassmaster15) Hurricane Akio (Dedicated to EyeOfAkio) Hurricane Bob (Dedicated to Bobnekaro) ''Main Article: Hurricane Bob (2017) The orgins of the hurricane can be traced to a rare, off-season Cape Verde tropical wave that had developed in late December 2016. Failing to develop due to high wind shear within the vicinity of the Atlantic Main Development Region (MDR), the sheared wave continued on a westerly path across the central Atlantic. By January 2, 2017, the wave stalled several hundred miles east of the Leeward Islands. Due to slowed motion, coupled with the fact the system entered an area of favorable conditions, Bob began to intensify at an accelerated pace. Only a day after formation, Bob achieved hurricane status 125 miles east of Barbuda and Antigua - the first of the season. Subsequently, Bob passed directly over the archipelago as a strengthening Category 1 hurricane. Forecast models predicted Bob would begin to undergo rapid intensficaition once it reached the central Caribbean Sea, where record-warm sea surface temperatures (SSTs) of 45 degrees Celsius abounded. Within days, Bob had taken on an annular shape as its circulation gradually became more rounded while a clear and well-defined eye appeared at the surface. Despite this, Bob remained a Category 1 hurricane. By January 5, Bob had begun taking a track southwestward, narrowly missing Jamaica. However, Jamaica reported tropical storm-force wind gusts and heavy rainfall from Bob's outer rain bands as its eyewall continued to expand in size. By January 6, Bob had begun tempering with unfavorable wind shear, which had noticeable detrimental effects on the cyclone. While Hurricane Anthony attained Category 5 status in the open Atlantic, Bob's structure began to take on a disheveled appearance according to satellite imagery. Hurricane Hunter reconaissance aircraft indicated Bob was undergoing an eyewall-replacement cycle, as a new eyewall began to take shape within the outer circulation. The hurricane recovered completely the next day and began to rapidly intensify. By January 9, Bob had become the most intense Atlantic hurricane on record upon attaining a record low pressure of 879 millibars - shattering the record set by Hurricane Anthony only three days prior by one millibar. The following advisory, Bob attained peak winds of 170 knots (195 miles per hour), making it the strongest wind-speed hurricane in the Atlantic, surpassing Hurricane Allen. However, these records would be shattered by Hurricane Ryne later that year. Bob remained at peak strength for only a brief period of time prior to shelving and its proximity to the Mexican nation of Belize beginning to take their toll on the powerful hurricane. Overnight, Bob entered a steady state of weakening as it slowly continued to the west. At 07:00 UTC the next day, Bob made landfall in Belize with maximum sustained winds of 180 miles per hour - the strongest hurricane to make landfall in the country since Hurricane Hattie. In addition, Bob was the first Category 5-strength landfall in the Atlantic since Hurricane Felix. At the time, it was the strongest tropical cyclone ever to strike land in the Atlantic - however, it would later be surpassed by Hurricane Ryne. Within hours of landfall, Bob endured interaction with the moutainous terrain and was torn apart by this. This proved fatal to the cyclone, as its core of convection completely fell apart and it split into two areas of low pressure. The northernward one curved to the northwest as an open trough of low pressure, while the larger, dominant system to the south remained a weak tropical storm. Continuing on a gradual track to the west, Bob exited the country the subsequent day and later emerged over the Bay of Campeche. Thereafter, Bob slowly began re-intensifying - achieving a secondary peak intensity of 55 knots (65 miles per hour). The following day, Bob encountered a pocket of cooler waters, of which induced a subtropical transition and some minor weakening. The system later made landfall in Veracruz as a subtropical cyclone with maximum winds of 40 knots (45 miles per hour). Bob turned post-tropical on January 13 due to terrain interaction over the mountains of central Mexico, of which ripped the circulation of the former Category 5 hurricane apart. Shortly thereafter, Bob dissipated completely. Tropical Storm Billy (Dedicated to WillyBilly2006) Hurricane Brick (Dedicated to Brickcraft1) Hurricane Bumblebee (Dedicated to Bumblebee the transformer) Hurricane Collin (Dedicated to SnaggyFTW) Main Article: Hurricane Collin (2017) Hurricane Darren (Dedicated to DarrenDude) Tropical Storm Dane (Dedicated to CycloneNkechinyer) Hurricane Floyd (Dedicated to StrawberryMaster) Hurricane Garfield (Dedicated to MasterGarfield) Tropical Storm Hunter (Dedicated to Emmaelise401) Hurricane Hypothetical (Dedicated to HypotheticalHurricane) Hurricane Jack (Dedicated to Leboringjack) Hurricane James (Dedicated to Money Hurricane) Hurricane Jdcomix (Dedicated to Jdcomix) Hurricane Joshua (Dedicated to AzureAzulCrash) Hurricane Keranique (Dedicated to AGirlCalledKeranique) Hurricane Layten (Dedicated to Hurricane Layten) Tropical Storm Minecraft (Dedicated to Minecraft8369) Tropical Storm Nuno (Dedicated to NunoLava1998) Hurricane Orlando (Dedicated to Adolf Coffee) Hurricane Ryne (Dedicated to CycloneRyne94) Main Article: Hurricane Ryne (2017) The origins of this hurricane began with a well-defined tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa in mid-August. By August 25, the United States National Hurricane Center (NHC) noted the development of a prevalent surface low coupled with the building of intense convective-type activity near the center. A recon flight later identified tropical storm-force surface winds within the convection, but lack of a defined low-level closed circulation (LLCC) prevented classification as what would be Tropical Storm Ryne. However, prevailing westerlies on the south side of circulation resulted in the system being assigned the name Ryne the subsequent day. The 26th named storm of an extremely active and intense year, forecast models from early on predicted a very intense and long-lived storm late in the forecast period due to annular characteristics present in the new tropical storm. Initially slow to intensify, Ryne moved very slowly over Cape Verde as it dumped over ten inches of rain over the archipelago. By September 1st, Ryne had barely moved 200 miles past Cape Verde and remained a weak tropical storm with maximum winds of 45 knots (50 miles per hour). However, the next day, Ryne entered a pocket of waters with temperatures near 35 degrees Celsius, which had profound effects on the fledgling tropical cyclone. Within hours, Ryne had become the seventeeth hurricane of the season - the most within any Atlantic hurricane season on record (though the seasonal total would end up finishing with nineteen hurricanes). Continuing on a very slow track westward, Ryne entered another brief period in which no change in intensity took place. Although only a Category 1 hurricane, Ryne was absorbing vast quantities of moisure into its circulation, thus expanding the size of the cyclone as it began to grow to one of the largest hurricanes on record. By September 9, Ryne had achieved major hurricane status just 300 miles east of the Windward Island chain of the Lesser Antilles. The first major hurricane to threaten the islands since Hurricane Bob in January, the United States government began assisting with preparations by sending two cargo ships loaded with supplies to Barbados. One ship is presumed sunken and its entire crew dead after venturing into the hurricane by mistake, with no contact from the vessel after an hour of journeying into the storm. The following day, Ryne made landfall over Barbados with the expansion of the hurricane's eyewall enveloping nearly the entire archpelago of the Lesser Antilles and parts of Venezuela. In general, damage was exntensive as the storm struck with winds of 100 knots (115 miles per hour). Upon emerging in the Caribbean, the cyclone curved slightly to the northwest due to the influence of a ridge of high pressure to the south. Thereafter, Ryne entered a 24-hour period of explosive strengthening - attaining winds of 185 knots (215 miles per hour) and a worldwide record low sea-level pressure of 867 millibars just east of the Yucatán Peninsula. At the time, this made Ryne the strongest tropical cyclone on record and strongest-wind speed hurricane ever recorded - tied with Hurricane Patricia. However, all records would later be surpassed by Hypercane Thomas in December. On September 13, Ryne made landfall with winds of 180 knots (205 miles per hour) and a pressure of 871 millibars near Cancún, thus becoming the strongest tropical cyclone ever to strike land. As expected, damage was absolutely catastrophic as nearly every building throughout Ryne's path was reduced to nothing but rubble. The sheer expansion of the cyclone resulted in heavy rainfall being dumped over the entire peninsula, with some unofficial reports of upwards of 75 inches of rain falling across the country. The record storm surge, peaking at 41.5 feet in height, eroded up to 30 miles of land from the Yucatán coastline. Cities such as Playa del Carmen were wiped completely off the face of the Earth. Heavy interaction with the terrain of Mexico resulted in some weakening as it emerged in the Gulf of Mexico, though Ryne remained a strong Category 5 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 160 knots (185 miles per hour). Continuing at a modest pace northwest, Ryne remained at this intensity until massive upwelling took a significant toll on the storm. A massive loss of convection took place within the eastern eyewall, aided by the entrainment of dry air. Within hours, Ryne weakened to a 135 mph Category 4 hurricane. On September 15, Ryne further weakened to 130 mph as it approached northern Mexico. The next day, Ryne made landfall near Brownsville, Texas, along the United States-Mexico border as a borderline Category 3/4 hurricane. Heavy damage was reported, as high winds tore the roofs off houses and ripped trees from the ground. Rainfall upwards of 30 inches was reported in Brownsville, causing significant flooding and mudslides in Mexico. Ryne's storm surge of 21.7 feet completely submerged South Padre Island, inundating over eighty percent of the city's housing. As Ryne pushed inland, the moutainous terrain coupled with dry air severely and negatively affected the mammoth cyclone. The next day, Ryne's core of convection collapsed as it explosively weakened to a tropical depression. Only hours later, Ryne transitioned to an extratropical cyclone as it emerged into the Eastern Pacific ocean. The cyclone remained active for several more days as it briefly re-attained tropical storm-force winds, despite remaining an extratropical cyclone. Ryne made its final landfall in Baja California, dissipating a day later as its elongated circulation was finally eaten up by dry air. Throughout its path across the Atlantic, Hurricane Ryne was ruinous for many countries, especially the Mexican state of Quintana Roo. Striking with winds exceeding 200 miles per hour, Ryne was the worst hurricane to make landfall since reliable record-keeping began in 1851. Preliminary assessments concluded that damage may have exceeded $1 trillion (2017 USD), however, finalized reports, after an entire decade of revisions and assessments, stated that Ryne's total damages equated to $256.9, thus becoming one of the costliest tropical cyclones on record, second all time to Hypercane Thomas. Quintana Roo Governor Roberto Borge described the devastation as "more horrific than that of an atomic bomb". Most cities and municipalities throughout the southeastern end of the state were obliterated. "Never in the history of Quitana Roo have we seen such a violent hurricane or great deal of damage," Borge stated at a United Nations press conference in the spring of 2018. Across the entire eastern half of the Yucatán Peninsula, damage was catastrophic. Entire cities were completely and utterly gone, while the amount of land erosion done to the state would have taken a process thousands of years long, whereas Ryne had done it in less than a day. Famous tourist destinations, such as Cozumel, Playa del Carmen, and Cancún were all wiped out in less than day. The majority of deaths were in the Yucatán, with an official death toll of 4,102 in that state alone. This made it the deadliest to strike Mexico since Hurricane Stan, and the worst to strike the Yucatán Peninsula since Hurricane Anthony earlier that year. In addition, Ryne was the strongest to strike the Yucatán since Hurricane Gilbert. Ryne's second landfall also proved very costly, making landfall in the exact same area where Hurricane Garfield struck several months earlier. Ryne produced the strongest sustained winds in Texas on record - with a weather station in Brownsville recording peak winds of 120 knots (140 miles per hour). Severe effects from wind were reported; with Category 4-force sustained winds tearing the roofs off buildings and uprooting trees and power lines. Roof gravel from buildings in Brownsville was kicked up by the strong winds and blown into windows, littering the strrets with shattered glass. Over thirty inches of rainfall was reported, causing catastrophic flooding that rendered most roads throughout southern Texas as impassible for weeks until the water subsided. Ryne also produced a historic storm surge exceeding 21 feet, rivaling that of Hurricane Ike. This surge completely flooded South Padre Island and killed hundreds there, inundanting more than 75 percent of the city's infrastructure and housing. The pressure gradient caused by Ryne resulted in the production of massive waves that affected the entire Texas coastline. An NOAA weather buoy reported a wave height of 131 feet just twelve miles offshore Galveston, Texas of which had its seawall toppled by the sheer force of the rough surf. The Mexican states of Tamaulipas and Nuevo Leon were also heavily affected by Ryne, experiencing sustained Category 3 conditions with winds of 110 knots (125 miles per hour). Heavy damage due to mudslides and torrential rainfall saturated the ground and caused several sinkholes to open. Over fifty percent of Mexico's road network was somehow damaged or affected by the hurricane. The final area significantly affected by Ryne were the Windward Islands, especially the islands of Grenada and Barbados. Compared to Mexico, these areas sustained significantly less damage due to the storm striking as a low-end major hurricane. The worst hurricane to strike the area since Hurricane Ivan, Ryne produced sustained winds of 100 knots (115 miles per hour) in Barbados. The storm sunk boats and blew the roofs off homes, while also downing a large percentage of the islands trees. Throughout the area Ryne affected, damage was significant and the lives of the people who resided in the places changed forever. Hurricane Ryne shattered numerous records for its intensity and devastation as it plowed across the Atlantic. Upon attaining a minimum pressure of 867 millibars over the open waters of the Caribbean, Ryne was the strongest tropical cyclone on record, surpassing Typhoon Tip. In addition, Ryne had the fastest one-minute sustained winds on record, peaking at 185 knots (215 miles per hour) - tying it with Hurricane Patricia. Making landfall in the Yucatán Peninsula with winds exceeding 175 knots and a minimum pressure of 871 millibars, Ryne was the strongest storm ever to strike land. With a damage toll of $256.9 billion (2017 USD), it was the costliest Atlantic hurricane on record, surpassing Hurricane Katrina. In addition, Ryne's cumulative death toll made it one of the deadliest in Atlantic history. Ryne's intensity persuaded the National Hurricane Center to classify it as the first Category 6 hurricane on record - the highest ranking for tropical cyclones according to the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale. However, every record Ryne ever set or broke would later be shattered by Hypercane Thomas in December later that year. Hurricane Steve (Dedicated to Steve820) Tropical Storm SDT (Dedicated to User:SuperDestructiveTwister) Hypercane Thomas (Dedicated to Hypercane) Storm Names The following names were used in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. The original list was discarded and replaced with the names of all users at Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Names are based on a user's real or given name. Retirement: Impact Anomalies Records Season Effects Category:Usercanes Category:Gift Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Costly Storms Category:Deadly Storms Category:Destructive Storms